


Kiss the Boy

by Suharu



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, But not Very Good at Communication, Completely Platonic Manly Cuddles, Cooking, Date Night, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote it Instead of Studying, I tried okay?, If Canon Can't I Will, M/M, Post Code 28, Some Humor, Some Pop-Culture Refrences, Take-Chan Best Boy, Triple Date, they are precious beans, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/pseuds/Suharu
Summary: “Of course, I don’t blame you Take-chan, I’d assume this as well” he let out yet another sigh “but as far as action goes, I got more with the girlfriend I had in the fifth grade.”“The one you dated for three consecutive days, and then tried to kiss on the lips making her cry and run away, never to be seen again?”"Yup. Come on, laugh at my misery.”“Nah, I wouldn’t be that friend to make fun of two grown men not getting to the second base in a month…”
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Kiss the Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viozeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viozeven/gifts).



> This was written as part of our "Aki's Ankle Bracelet" GC's Secret-Santa (on Twitter,)  
> Vio, I love you sweetie, I hope you've had a great New Year and will have an even greater 2021! Happy Holidays <33  
> And to all the rest, it you've been perhaps living under a rock and slept on [Vio's](https://twitter.com/viozeven)! amazing artworks, go check them out !

The lessons dragged out a bit longer than usual for the film majors, and even though it was the last thing they wished for, the slightly exhausted couple of friends still had a movie to review for class. Deciding that two heads are better than one, and that they don’t want to drag it out longer than needed, they were heading to Yatake’s place to watch the film before they’d both have a chance to forever postpone it.

“I hope we can get it over with quickly” Haruki sighed, looking completely drained, “Akihiko texted, he’s at my place making some dumplings.”

“Yeah, of course, _some_ dumplings.” The bespectacled bassist chuckled “Just like the last time, huh?”

“No, it’s not going to be like the last time, we’ve gone over the acceptable quantities.” The mentioned ‘last time’ was a reference to the very long week, during which Haruki tried to force-feed everyone, his dear old friend included, the leftover gyozas from what was supposed to be a dinner for two.

“Don’t worry, we’ll finish this assignment in no time, and you’ll be back to your dinner, and what sounds like a long night of action, in no time” he winked at him, expecting to see the usual slight panic and flushed face, but instead his friend just closed his eyes, deeply sighing.

“Yeah, sure. _Action_.” He snorted.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I guess I just, um, _assumed_ …” he mumbled, looking sideways.

“Of course, I don’t blame you Take-chan, I’d assume this as well” he let out yet another sigh “but as far as action goes, I got more with the girlfriend I had in the fifth grade.”

“The one you dated for three consecutive days, and then tried to kiss on the lips making her cry and run away, never to be seen again?”

“Yup. Come on, laugh at my misery.” 

“Nah, I wouldn’t be that friend to make fun of two grown men not getting to the second base in a month…” He put a hand in support on the brunette’s shoulder “But… How?”

“Well, I guess it takes us back to the day of Akihiko’s violin concert…”

* * *

“I changed the way I lived because I wanted to be a man you deserve!”

There was most certainly some kind of a mistake here, no, more like a definite misunderstanding. Akihiko couldn’t mean it _that_ way, no chance in hell, but what could he be saying? Was it along the lines of becoming a good, dependable friend? Or a bandmate that would take them higher? Because it didn’t sound like it, like, not at all.

The acceptable duration of time it usually takes a sane person to react was way overdue as Haruki felt the cogs in his head turning with a noticeable difficulty, and himself just staring blankly into space like an idiot that he was, unable, or maybe too afraid to comprehend.

It turned out to be exactly _that_ though, judging by the drummer’s timid reaction, his will and impatience when it came to embracing him and his direct request.

Haruki wasn’t quite sure it wasn’t another one of his dreams. If it indeed were, he wouldn’t be surprised at all, but it felt so _real_ , Akihiko’s voice so clear and close, his hug a bit crushing but filled with warmth.

“I love you, please go out with me.”

It was okay either way, the bassist thought as they were heading to his place side by side, if it was a dream then let it last a bit longer.

Back at his place hints were dropped that it wasn’t a dream after all. The drummer awkwardly reached for his hand, fingers a bit shaky, as they sat down and spoke until the break of dawn, talking about the past nine month, about everything and nothing, all at once.

A hand held tight in the other’s was about as far as physical display of affection went that night though. It finally managed to convince the brunette that this was his reality now. If it indeed was a dream, sure it wouldn’t end with just hands, based on the previous late-night experiences the bassist would rather not mention.

* * *

“So, this how that evening ended,” the younger man concluded with a sigh, entering his friend’s apartment, closing the door behind him “nothing more than holding hands, but at least I could say I had that going for me.”

“Didn’t take Kaji for a prude,” Yatake chuckled “I’d just assume he wouldn’t be dawdling, what with your stupid flirting routine that lasted almost a year.”

“Stupid flirting?” the brunette left his shoes at the entrance, proceeding to the living room, taking a sit on the sofa.

“The only people who failed to notice it were you and him, it was painful to watch.” The dark-haired bassist offered him a beer before popping a can himself, crushing next to him.

“Okay then, let’s assume for a second that he was really into me all along, why wouldn’t he even kiss me now?” the brunette took a long sip, leaning his head against his friend’s shoulder.

“Maybe he just didn’t have the chance yet” the dark-haired friend took a large gulp from his own drink, probably contemplating how did he get himself into this high-school type of conversation and what could he do in order to end this as soon as possible “besides Haruki, you’re not a virgin, why don’t you try and initiate it?”

“I did try! At the very least I worked on creating the atmosphere. Remember the triple-date we’ve had with the juniors from our band?”

* * *

One could argue how romantic his choice of a triple-date theme was, but the organization of the out-of-band social gathering could indeed only be attributed to Haruki. Since the bassist heard of the new laser-tag center that opened downtown he’s been dying to check it out, and on one fine Saturday evening he finally managed to gather enough people through his unmatched persuasion skills.

“Awesome, you all look great!” Haruki looked proudly at his friends, all geared up with equipment and laser guns “That won’t do though,” he looked at the two couples in front of him, standing too close to each other for his tastes, “we’ll be temporary breaking you up. Uecchi, scoot over there, Mafuyu and Yayoi-san you’re on my team, Take-chan, Ue and Akihiko, go over there and register your team’s name.” A bit unwillingly, but still they moved as they were told, not willing to disappoint a one enthusiastic Haruki-san.

The drummer chuckled to himself as he took upon himself the noble duty of naming the team. Haruki was sure it’ll be something stupid.

Of course, his hunch was on point.

“’TEAM EXPLOSION MURDER’ Vs. ‘The Cats’ are up next!” the colorful billboard festively announced. 

“Seriously? That’s what you go with? I’m cancelling your Netflix, that’s enough silly shows for you.” The brunette giggled.

“I don’t feel like you can judge my life choices when you literally call yourselves ‘The Cats’ unironically.”

“What? Cats are _fierce_!”

“Sure, kitten.”

‘The Cats’ were indeed as fierce as Haruki intended them to be, with consecutive kills, that went along well with their stealth and talent to stay unnoticed. Mafuyu, it turns out, was particularly good with a gun, not leaving the opposing team a moment to catch a break as he pursued and killed on the spot. Poor Ritsuka on the other hand didn’t get the hang of it at all, looking helpless even in the dark, not sure where all those laser-shots were coming at him from.

The game ended with a crushing win in favor of ‘The Cats’, not only beating ‘TEAM EXPLOSION MURDER’ by an embarrassing number of points, but also setting the local high scores for “Most kills” (Mafuyu) and “Most accurate shooter” (Yayoi) awarding them with two free games for the future, in case ‘TEAM EXPLOSION MURDER’ would ever be brave enough as to seek revenge.

After they said goodbye to their friends and didn’t skip on their favorite bar for a late-night drink, the couple was in high spirits and on their way to what seemed to be Haruki’s place. “A-Akihiko, it’s okay, I-I can get home by myself from here.” The slightly unstable bassist managed.

“As if.” The drummer, holding onto his wobbly boyfriend’s waist, scoffed “I’m seeing you home, don’t even try to argue.”

“Thank you, Aki…” Haruki let his head fall on his lover’s shoulder as he was being led without really looking, making the drummer a little flushed without paying attention to it. “I’m glad you’re not holding your multiple deaths today against me.”

“Come on, I didn’t die _that_ many times.” The blonde grumbled in protest.

“Uh-huh, sure _kitten_ ” he giggled.

“Haruki, open your eyes, we’re here.” They were standing in front of his apartment, Haruki’s hands lightly held in the drummer’s.

“Well then, good night, Aki,” he looked up with an anticipation, “I had a great time!” and he leaned forward only to be crushed into the blonde’s broad chest, a hand running through his hair, pulling him closer.

“I did too, thank you,” the drummer let go “sure you can get to bed just fine?” he seemed honestly concerned, but the bassist’s spirits were trampled, nonetheless.

“Y-Yeah, I’m good, great even. Well then, good night.” He hastily entered the apartment, closing the door behind him, not even waiting for Akihiko’s sorry ‘Good night’s or whatever useless nothings he saved for him, going straight for a cool shower, disappointed once more.

* * *

“So yes, he took me all the way home. It took like an hour, the moon was bright, the stars were shining, we were saying our goodbyes as he tucked my hair behind my ear at the front door…” he took a dramatic pause to enhance the shocking effect he was sure his story had, emptying his beer in large gulps, setting the can aside, “and then the fucker left with a hug. A hug, Take-chan. I can’t stress it enough.”

“Maybe you could try a bit of a more direct approach next time?” seemed like the dark-haired man was hardly impressed by those lousy attempts of his friend.

“I’ll just let you know that on the next date-night, I cooked with my ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron on, hand-picked every single song on the playlist…” some honorary mentions from the said playlist being ‘Kiss Me’, ‘Untouched’ and for some not entirely obvious reason ‘Kiss the Girl’, a thing that prompted a rather fun Disney-karaoke night, of course not exactly what the bassist had on his mind but nonetheless enjoyable, “…and took the expensive wine out. Nothing.”

The brunette kept on rambling as his friend was trying to find that movie they were originally supposed to watch “Is it me? Is there something wrong with me, Take-chan?”

Seemed like Yatake lost all hope he still had for that assignment as he threw himself back on the sofa, putting a hand around his friend’s shoulders in support, bringing him closer. “Nothing’s wrong with you, I’m sure. Just-Just give it some time.”

The brunette leaned against his friend “Time? I’m not so certain it’s about time, it’s Akihiko we’re talking about after all!” he sounded miserable “What should I do?”

“Well, I can offer another beer for starters, let me just…” he tried getting up but was blocked by his slightly tipsy friend, who might’ve drunk the last one too fast.

“No, you stay here and comfort me!”

Not like he had any other choice now, but Yatake obliged, pulling his friend closer into a slightly awkward hugging position. “There there now,” he patted his head, not sure what to say, “does this help?”

“Yeah, this is nice. Don’t talk though, you’re ruining it.” Haruki hugged him back, giggling a little.

They stayed like this for a while, Yatake absentmindedly playing with his friend’s hair as he was nuzzling at his shirt, until they were interrupted by a text message.

“Well this was a fun movie night, but I better get going,” the brunette laughed at his own remark, “like I said Akihiko’s at my place making dinner and wondering where I’m at” he sighed “Wish me luck.”

“So wait, he has a key to your place before you’ve even kissed? Interesting relationship progress” the dark-haired guy chuckled.

“Shut it.”

“I’m sure it’ll be alright, don’t go overthinking this.” He laughed, hugging his friend one last time before sending him on his way. The guy sure was _soft_ and so _huggable_ , maybe that’s where Kaji was coming from, he thought.

* * *

“I’m home!” the bassist announced, closing the front door behind him, taking his shoes off.

“Oh Haruki, welcome home!” the drummer appeared in front of him in the best of Haruki’s plaid aprons, holding a spatula still. He hugged him tightly, careful not to hit him with the kitchenware.

The drummer missed him even though he’s just seen him yesterday. There was just a hint of faint smell of alcohol on him, hinting that his boyfriend had a nice evening, a thing that made the drummer happy and perhaps just a little bit jealous. He clinged for a bit longer, taking in the scent of his citrus-shampoo he loved so much.

He let go, “You’re right on time, dinner should be ready in a few minutes.”

“Yeah I can smell,” he chuckled “and see too, you’ve got a little something there.” The brunette reached for his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb, carefully cleaning the traces of their future meal off.

Akihiko’s spatula-free hand grabbed a hold on the hand on his cheek, making a certain brunette’s blood rush to his face the very same moment. Suddenly he became so very conscious of how close those pierced lips were and how he was looking directly at them. Haruki quickly averted his gaze, trying to pull his hand away, but the blonde did not let go of him.

“Aki- “ he was interrupted by a pair of his lover’s lips, startled a little as if not sure what was happening or what was he supposed to do. The blonde’s lips warm in contrast with the little metal ring decorating them, and so very light against his own. He was being _kissed_ by him, slowly, deliberately. It was really happening.

The blonde slowly backed off, smiling at the sight of a slightly confused, very blushy Haruki. “Haru, breathe.” He tucked a rebellious strand of his boyfriend’s hair behind his ear.

“I- I’m- Aki…” he was having a hard time finding the words “Why-Why now?” he sighed, a little short of breath.

“D-Did I rush? Your smell was just- Oh _Shit_ Haru I’m-“

“No, that’s not what I mean,” he stopped him before this could turn into another one big misunderstanding “I mean, what took you so long?” the brunette looked slightly flustered but determined, nonetheless.

“I-“ it was not at all what the drummer expected him to say, “It was the manifestation of my immense willpower?” he tried.

“But what made you manifest your” he coughed to cover his overwhelming relief “Immense Willpower?”

“The will to- um“ the stuttered, understanding how silly it was when he finally said on out loud “The will to treasure this, to take it slow with you.” He looked sideways.

Oh. _Oh,_ so that what it was? That was it? The nights he spent wondering if he’s not attractive enough, a replacement that could not ever begin to compare to _him,_ those were all in vain? Infuriating and so unfair. Coming to this quite obvious realization made him even less patient.

Slightly frowning as some pieces of a large puzzle were coming together, the brunette took a step forward, cornering the alarmed blonde.

“Haruki?”

“Don’t you ‘Haruki’ me!” he took another step forward, pinning him against the wall “You could just, you know, _ask_ ” he looked him in the eye “Can I kiss you back, Aki?” his expressions softened as he spoke.

The blonde only started nodding his consent and the bassist’s soft lips found his yet again, parting them, making way for a tongue to circle around his pierced one.

Haruki sent a hand to grab him by the nape, pulling closer, deepening the kiss. He could feel his partner melt under his touch as the blonde was letting himself to be taken to realms unknown, enjoying this newfound determination.

Maybe he shouldn’t go blaming the drummer so much, as he himself was just waiting around for something to happen, dropping hints here and there, while in reality it was so simple…

It was the blonde’s turn to huff and blush after their lips separated, clearly he was not expecting that. “H-Haruki I-“

The look of a surprised, spatula-holding Akihiko was something else. “You can be a little less careful sometimes, you know?” the brunette chuckled at the eyes of his lover that were open in bewilderment “In fact..” he pecked at his nose “I’d love you to be.”

“Now…What were you saying about that dinner?” he took him by the hand “Let’s get to that!”

“Yeah, l-lets” he followed his lover, ready to go wherever he was willing to take him, be it the kitchen or the not always certain future. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he couldn’t possibly be disappointed if they were heading there together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the pleasure to work on the adorable promps of "TakeHaru cuddles" & "AkiHaru 1st real kiss" (And as you might've noticed, I couldn't pick just one, I'm sorryyyy :X) and this turned out to be the softest thing I've ever written. Kudos to the prompts;)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TehAlex3)!


End file.
